


i'd stop the world if it gave us time

by transbuck



Series: domestic life was never quite my style [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Married Life, Parenthood, about four years after like. the Main Story Line or w/e, olivia is five and buck and eddie have been married for a few months
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 10:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transbuck/pseuds/transbuck
Summary: After a grueling 36 hour shift, Buck tries his best to quietly enter the apartment. He knows that Olivia's either already asleep or going to bed right now, and he really doesn't want to disturb her.Unfortunately, despite his best efforts, Olivia hears him come home and, within minutes, she's rushing into the living room to greet her father. "Daddy!" she shouts with a wide grin, rushes forward, and Buck easily lifts her into his arms.





	i'd stop the world if it gave us time

After a grueling 36 hour shift, Buck tries his best to quietly enter the apartment. He knows that Olivia's either already asleep or going to bed right now, and he really doesn't want to disturb her.

Unfortunately, despite his best efforts, Olivia hears him come home and, within minutes, she's rushing into the living room to greet her father. "Daddy!" she shouts with a wide grin, rushes forward, and Buck easily lifts her into his arms. He briefly thinks about how he has the cutest daughter in the whole world—she's got long brown curls that she almost always keeps up in pigtails and a smile that's so bright that it makes the sun itself jealous. Buck chuckles a little when he hears his husband grumble to himself from the hallway. "I missed you!" Olivia continues, setting her hands on Buck's cheeks.

"I missed you, too, princess," Buck replies with a grin, leaning forward to give her a gentle kiss. "What are you still doin' up?"

"Well, Papa was reading me a bedtime story, but I heard you come home, and I got excited," Olivia explains as Buck kicks his shoes off. "But guess what!"

"What?"

"Me and Papa made you a drawing! He put it on the fridge so you could see when you got home. Go look!" Olivia says, and her enthusiasm is infectious.

"Okay, okay," Buck says, meandering into the kitchen. When he makes his way over to the fridge, Olivia points out a drawing that hadn't been there the last time Buck checked. Buck carefully pulls the drawing off the fridge and holds it closer to look at it. He almost tears up a little as he looks at it—it's an absolutely  _adorable_ drawing of their family all holding hands with each other.

"Do you like it, Daddy?" Olivia asks quietly.

"I love it, princess," Buck murmurs, putting the drawing back on the fridge. "Thank you very much."

"You're very, very welcome!" she replies, patting Buck's cheeks carefully.

Just as Buck's chuckling a little, Eddie's entering the kitchen. "There's my loves," he says, makes his way over to Buck's side. He rests his hand on the small of Buck's back, leans forward to press a kiss to his temple.

"Thanks for the drawing, babe," Buck whispers.

Eddie just grins at him in response. "I believe it's  _someone_ _'s_ bedtime right about now, sweet pea," Eddie says, giving Olivia a playfully stern look. She only giggles in response. "Y'know, I think if a certain little girl doesn't come with me to go to bed, then the tickle monster just might come out."

"No tickle monster!" Olivia squeals through giggles.

Buck and Eddie both laugh, and Eddie carefully takes the girl into his arms. Buck briefly mourns the loss of the hand on his back. "Let's go then, princesa," Eddie says, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Can Daddy come with?" Olivia asks quietly.

"I dunno, sweetie. Daddy's had a very, very long day, he's probably pretty tired," Eddie replies gently.

"Nah, it's fine, I can come with," Buck says.

"You sure?" Eddie whispers, glancing back over at Buck.

"Positive," Buck murmurs, presses a kiss to Eddie's cheek. "I think it's bedtime for all of us, don't ya think?"

"Good idea," Eddie replies. "Let's go, sweetheart," he says to Olivia, carrying her back to her bedroom with Buck trailing closely behind.

Once they make it to Olivia's room, Buck tucks her into her bed gently as Eddie lifts the storybook that had been abandoned on her bed. Buck plops himself down onto the chair they have set up beside her bed for bedtime stories, and Eddie makes himself comfortable on his lap, cracking open the book to begin reading aloud. Buck tries to read some of the book, too, but he can't read _anything_ without his reading glasses on, so he leaves the bedtime story to Eddie. Within a few minutes of him reading quietly to Olivia, she's completely conked out. Buck's half asleep by the time Eddie shuts the book and sets it on the bedside table.

Eddie gently nudges Buck awake, slowly standing up and off his lap. Buck yawns and stretches his arms out, lets Eddie pull him up by the hands and out of Olivia's room. Buck yawns a second time as he leans against the wall across from her bedroom as Eddie gently shuts the door. Eddie guides him into the living room, and Buck plops himself down on the couch lazily as Eddie meanders into the kitchen. "You want anything?" Eddie asks, poking his head out of the kitchen for a moment.

"Some water would be nice," Buck mumbles, stretching his legs out across the couch.

Eddie returns after a little while with two water bottles, handing one off to Buck. He nudges Buck's legs out of the way, plops down next to him and curls up into his side. "How was work today?" he asks, resting his head against Buck's shoulder.

"Exhausting," Buck mumbles, opens the water bottle and takes a long sip. He closes the bottle, sets it down on the coffee table. "Missed you. Chris is at his mom's tonight, right?"

"I missed you, too. And yeah, she said she'll bring him over tomorrow morning," Eddie murmurs as Buck wraps an arm around his shoulders, tugging him a little closer. He yawns, melts against Buck's side.

"Would you be mad if I said I wanted to go to bed right now?" Buck asks after a long, comfortable silence.

"Oh, thank God," Eddie mumbles. "I was hoping you'd want to go to bed. I'm way too tired to do much of anything right now."

Buck frowns a little at that, gives Eddie a concerned look. "Did... Did Olivia give you a hard time today?"

"What? No, not at all. She was wonderful. Always is," Eddie replies, reaches for Buck's hand and intertwines their fingers. "Just... I didn't get much sleep last night."

Buck frowns a little more, gently squeezes Eddie's hand. "You've been having more nightmares lately, haven't you?" he asks gently. Eddie nods slowly. Buck furrows his brows a little, leans forward to press a careful kiss to Eddie's forehead. "I'm sorry. You know you can wake me up if you're having a nightmare, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Eddie replies, bringing Buck's hand up to press a gentle kiss to his knuckles. "I just feel kinda bad about waking you up, y'know? You always look so peaceful when you're asleep."

"I don't mind you waking me up," Buck murmurs, bringing his other hand up to gently thread through Eddie's hair. "'Specially don't mind if it's my pretty husband waking me up."

Eddie snorts and rolls his eyes a little, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to Buck's lips. "You're a nerd."

"Yeah, but I'm  _your_ nerd," Buck says with a broad grin, leans forward to press one, two, three kisses to Eddie's lips. "You ready to head to bed?" Eddie nods sleepily, which makes Buck chuckle a little as he slowly stands up, pulling Eddie up with him. Buck places his hands on Eddie's hips, kisses him slow and gentle.

After a long while, Eddie pulls away with a dreamy smile. "Alright, lover boy. It's off to bed for us, honey," he murmurs, gently rubbing Buck's shoulders for a moment before leading him to their bedroom. He shuts their door behind them, slips into bed while Buck quickly changes into pajamas. Soon enough, Buck's crawling into bed right next to Eddie and curling up on his side. Eddie easily wraps himself around Buck's back, hands resting lightly on his chest.

Buck sighs dreamily. "Wish we could do this all time," he mumbles drowsily.

"Do what?" Eddie asks quietly.

"Cuddle like this," Buck murmurs. "You're so warm and comfy."

"You're warm and comfy, too, hon. I love you," Eddie whispers.

"Love you, too, babe. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, sweetheart," Eddie murmurs, presses a gentle kiss to the back of Buck's hair before slowly drifting off to sleep.

As Buck begins drifting off to sleep, too, he wonders how he got lucky enough to have such a wonderful husband, daughter, and son.


End file.
